


Requiem

by sexualnovak



Category: Call of Duty, The Walking Dead
Genre: Alternate Universe, Death, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Guns, Love, Romance, Sad, Slow Burn, Smut, Zombies, eventual love, primis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-06-30 07:38:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19848568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexualnovak/pseuds/sexualnovak
Summary: Tank Dempsey x Original Female Character.------Two weeks of trudging through thick brush and swampy biomes he had never seen before. The heat was a complete opposite of where he had come from before he was teleported-alone-to this chigger infested, freak-bag filled area.Fucking Richtofen.-------Alternatively, where Tank Dempsey gets sent to the wrong dimension in the teleporter where there is still freak-bags, and humans, which are the biggest threat. He didn't expect to meet someone who would have such a big hold on his heart.IncludesSexual content (will be specified in what chapters)Implied rape (non-descriptive)Tons of mature language*not particularly following the zombies story line, just a cross over dimension to the walking dead world. No walking dead characters added.* I do not own any characters from call of duty apart from my own oc.





	1. Fucking Richtofen.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I got tired of searching far and wide for Tank Dempsey fanfics, so I wrote my own. It doesn’t particularly follow the zombies storyline, and it has no characters from the walking dead. It’s basically just their dimension. I hope you enjoy this fic!

Two weeks.

Two weeks of trudging through thick brush and swampy biomes he had never seen before. The heat was a complete opposite of where he had come from before he was teleported–alone–to this chigger infested area.

_Fucking Richtofen_.

He had not one clue where he was, nor what time period he was in. All he knew was he was in the United States, and there were still roaming hell pigs everywhere. Worse than what he was used to.

There was no breaks, and no resting. At least Samantha gave them small periods to rest. This world was complete kill or be killed. Sleep with one eye open and make sure where you're sleeping is boarded up tight.

He had found some clues of what time period it was–one he had no idea about–but still wasn't sure of where he was completely. Definitely somewhere in the south. The modern day vehicles was definitely what gave it away that he was in future years. So many buttons and shit inside.. he didn't even know what half of them meant. There was definitely no cars like this in France after he teleported.

_Fucking. Richtofen_.

At the moment, he was still trudging through a thick wooded area. He could see the trees breaking, which meant there should be a road near soon. He scratched at the multiple bug bites on his arm, since he shedded his heavy military jacket long ago. It was too fucking hot and humid in this goddamn place to wear something like that.

The bugs were unlike anything he had ever dealt with. It's not fun having goddamn chigger and tick bites on your balls, that's for damn sure.

Sure enough, he had finally come out to a road. More cars were strung along the sides, dusty from dirt carried by wind and some even overturned, obviously from being in a panic. He checked his surroundings, seeing no hell spawns at the moment. He was sure they would start lurking soon. They usually show up in hoards, as he's noticed. Sometimes a few stragglers, but they never came in waves like in France. They roamed as they pleased, but some moved together. Like they weren't being controlled?..

If he was assuming right, it was about 2 o'clock in the afternoon. The sun didn't set until about 8:30pm. He had time to find shelter for the night.. not that he would sleep anyway.

He looked left, then right, then left again.

Left.

Something buzzed in his brain, repeating the word over and over. He knew it wouldn't stop fucking bugging him until he went left. So he went on. He started to walk down the two lane road, watching it wind on and on. There was no lines painted on said road, leading him to believe he was somewhere in a farm area.

He wiped the sweat from his brow, and mumbled lowly to himself, "Fucking Richtofen.. knew I couldn't trust the fucker."

He missed his time frame. He had not seen a single, alive human being since he had arrived here. He would never admit that he was lonely, but he was. Sometimes there would be no zombies around at all. It was very different than what he was used to.

He missed Takeo and Nikolai.

Not. Fucking. Richtofen.

Takeo's silence was always comforting, and even Nikolai talking about his wives was too.

The only thing surrounding him now was open fields and the sound of the breeze rustling through the tall grass that hadn't had years of maintenance.

After about two miles of walking, houses finally started to pop into view. Only a few; some with short driveways with farm fields in the back, and only one with a very long driveway surrounded by open fields and a patch of forest behind it.

It was on the left hand side.

His brain was making him go there. He started his long walk down the driveway, making sure he was aware of his surroundings. The grass along the gravel driveway was about waist-high next to him, and waving gently in the breeze. At least it wasn't too tall so he could still see the zombies if there were any.

He kept his head forward, and took his M16 off his back, keeping a tight grip on it.

He noticed when he was almost to the house it was a two-story ranch-styled house, with various tin cans hanging around the three trees to the left of the house.

Strange. He could faintly see string tied to all of them, stringing a pattern and connecting to something.

_What is it connected to?_

He focused his eyes as he walked, but then realized that he was falling. He tripped face first onto the gravel, sending the tin-cans into a frenzy. All of them clashed and tangled together, making a loud dinging noise.

He picked his head up, watching the cans dance from the piece of wire he had just tripped over.

He heard footsteps.

_Fuck._

He wiped the pieces of rock off his face, pushing himself up with his arms, and reached for his M16.

There was a fucking boot on his M16.

He retracted his hand quickly and looked up, being met with a AUG pointed directly at his head.

"Don't fuckin' move, unless you wanna keep that pretty mug of yours." A feminine, but strong voice said.

He focused his eyes away from the muzzle and at the person before him.

_A woman. Women still fucking exist?? Jesus Christ I haven't seen one of them in god fucking knows how long._

She had long blonde hair, obviously bleached even lighter from the sun. It was blowing behind her and slightly in her face by the wind. Her eyes were ice blue, and next to her left eye she had a long scar from the end of her eyebrow, down to her cheek. She had little freckles all over her nose. He looked at the gun in her hands, noticing that she was missing her left ring finger. Just the top half was gone and the knuckle was still there.

_Damn._

Dempsey didn't say a word. He slowly sat up on his knees, and raised his hands. "Look, Lady. I don't mean no harm. Just passing through, looking for a place to stay before it gets dark." He spoke lowly, afraid to say anything to fast or even move so he didn't get his head blown off.

She kept her foot on his M16, glaring down at him.

"Who are you apart of?" She tightened the grip on her gun, and spoke with a harsh bite in her voice.

"I ain't apart of shit. I'm alone." He bit back, glancing down at his gun. She couldn't be taller than 5'0. He could easily take her out by her ankle and grab his gun. Something was telling him not to do that, and maybe it was the fact that he had a fucking gun in his face.

"Do you know Marvin?" She asked with an even colder tone, her face set to a scowl.

"No, I don't know any fuckin' Marvin's. Pussy ass name anyway." He scoffed, and shrugged his shoulders.

"What about Elle?"

"Look, Lady—I don't know shit about a Marvin, and I don't know shit about an Elle. Both probably fuckin' dead the way this world—"

Before he couldn't even finish his sentence, she took her foot off his M16, and brought her right knee up, kneeing him right under his chin.

He fell back in surprise, using his hand to stop him from hitting his face on the gravel again.

She slung her AUG onto her back, and picked up his M16. She took out the clip, seeing how much ammo he had in it.

Dempsey glared at her, sitting back up on his knees. He spit blood from his mouth at her boots.

"You can stand up." She took a step back from him, watching cautiously.

He did as she said, and stared down at her. Little fucking midget has some fucking balls to knee my goddamn face.

She put the clip back in his M16, and held it out to him.

"Name's Melissa. I can use someone tough like you in my life. Can tell you're traveling alone and I can tell you have no fucking clue where you are. I got plenty of guns and food, all I ask is you tag along with me and help me with somethin'." Her voice was softer now, less harsh and protective.

"So, let me get this straight—you knee me in the goddamn face, ask me a whole bunch of bullshit questions, then ask me for my help?" He scoffed, snatching his M16 from her hands. He noticed she put a hand on her pistol on her waist, watching him closely.

He slung the M16 back over his shoulder, and she eased off the pistol.

"You were obviously in some form of military. You know how to handle the dead and more importantly the people when needed." She looked up at him, her big blue eyes reading him like he was a book.

_How the fuck could she even read me like that?_

"Marine. What the fuck is in it for me, Lady?"

"Melissa, again." She paused for a second. "Whatever you want." He could see the pain in her face when she said that. Obviously she had went through some sort of trauma from saying that same statement before. He sighed heavily, rubbing a hand over his face. He held out his hand hesitantly.

"Tank Dempsey."


	2. What’s In It For Me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentioned rape, nonspecific. Next few chapters are pretty long. Sorry this one isn’t. Hope all my 10 readers are enjoying this ;) it’ll start picking up the next chapter

She shook his hand, looking up at his face. His beautiful blue eyes stared back into her own. She scanned over his face, then looked at his bleeding lip.

"C'mon. It's getting dark. I'll give you some shit to clean up your lip." She said softly, then began walking up to the house.

He followed her, noticing how she would glance over her shoulder slightly every few seconds, making sure that he wasn't aiming a gun at her.

They both walked into the house, and she latched the heavy locks behind them. The windows were already boarded up in the house, and the door was very sturdy. She must've been here for a while, because the house was clean and didn't smell of dead corpses. He sat down on the couch and let out a loud sigh. She handed him a paper towel with water on it.

"Clean your lip off. There's running water here, so if you wanna take a shower feel free. It's upstairs. Towels are in there."

He took the paper towel from her and wiped off the dried blood from his split lip. He looked up at her from the couch, and shimmed his backpack and gun off his shoulders, setting it down next to him.

"Listen, if you plan on killing me or some shit, don't do it while I'm naked or sleeping. I'll be pissed." He stood up, and started heading up the stairs.

"Don't wanna drag your corpse out while you're naked. Don't wanna drag it out while you're sleeping, neither. Don't have time for that shit." She rolled her eyes.

—

_A few days later._

—

After their rocky meeting, Tank and Melissa started to trust each other a little bit. Definitely not completely.

They stayed in the house for about three days after Dempsey had arrived, which he took the time to relax. He hadn't slept since he got to this place, so why not do it while someone else it looking out for you.

She had told him the other day that they couldn't stay there anymore because the raiders were coming. So they had set off, trudging through the humid, buggy, woods again. They walked side by side, staring ahead at the path before them.

"Who are these raider pussies?" Tank broke the silence between them, keeping his glance ahead.

"They're worse than the zombies. Rape the women, kill the men, and take the kids to raise them to learn how to kill the living. If they don't kill you or take you, they'll just take everythin' you got and beat the shit outta you." She rubbed her thumb along the long scar on her cheek.

He shifted his eyes over at her, seeing her gently rub the long scar. "Is that where that came from? And your finger?" He questioned.

"Yeah." She spoke barely above a whisper, and stared at the ground. "Gonna get my revenge on 'em one day. I'm just waitin' for the right time. Marvin is their leader. Biggest piece of dog shit you'll ever meet."

Tank stepped off the path for a minute to stab a lone zombie that was wandering toward them. He stabbed its rotting skull, then kicked its body away from him.

"Well if that's Marvin, then who's Elle?" He asked, while wiping his Bowie knife on his pant leg.

She stopped walking, and sighed. "My sister. She was eleven at the time. Would be seventeen now."

"Shit. Sorry, Miss. Didn't realize that.." Great. Now he felt like a fucking asshole. No wonder why she kneed him in the face when he said she was probably dead.. He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed.

"Shit happens." She merely said, and looked at him instead of the ground. "I've tried to get her back a few times. I've almost gotten to her, but it's always fell through my fingers. Took one of my fingers, literally."

Tank remained silent.

As much as Tank would hate to admit it, she was starting to grow on him a little bit. She doesn't seem like a bad person, and she's a little firecracker, too. He couldn't understand how someone could still be so beautiful in this type of world. Scar and missing finger in all.

"We should keep moving." She moved her ice blue eyes away from him, and took a few steps ahead of him on the path.

"So, where exactly are we even headed, Missy? You've failed to inform me and I'm kinda getting pissed off from walking all goddamn day and night." He snapped, his words coming out harsher than he really meant them to.

"Well, Jackass.. we're in Georgia. The Raiders main base is in Virginia. We have to get there. They have small camps around, but that's where everyone goes when they recruit." She spoke stiffly, keeping pace a few steps ahead of him and glancing around her surroundings.

"That's two fucking states over. That's gonna take at least two weeks if everything fuckin goes right. Then you gotta add in the freak-bags, sleeping, and oh yeah, possibly getting killed in our fucking sleep by demented fucks?!" He stopped walking, glaring at the small girl in front of him.

She turned around, letting out a sigh."You told me you would help. I said I'd give you, or do whatever you want. It's not like you got anything else better to do, Jackass." Her voice came out very calm, but he could tell that she was trying not to yell or attract any zombies.

"What the fuck do you mean by whatever I want? You ain't got nothing to give, little girl." His voice was a low growl. He stepped closer to her, his eyes boring into hers.

"Plenty of things I can give you, Dickhead. Protection to make sure you don't get eaten in your sleep, food, ammo... I got connections that could get you to goddamn Russia. I can even suck your fuckin' cock. Wouldn't be the first time I had to do somethin' I didn't want to." She snarled, getting close to his face. His stare went black.

_Heh.. blow job would be nice. Fuck, Tank, besides the point._

"I'll help you out."


	3. The Past

_A month later._

"Ooo-Rah! Long, hard, and accurate. Just like me." Dempsey grinned, holding his sniper rifle as he shot from the top of the abandoned building they were staying at.

"See that? I'm crankin' the lid!" He was smiling like a child, looking back at Melissa.

"Stop, Dempsey. You're gonna attract every fucking deadhead from the next few miles. Or fucking living." She looked up from the map quickly just to glance at him.

The current building they were in was three stories high, and they had blocked off the doors and windows on the bottom and second floor.

The sun was slowly setting over the horizon, and also to Dempsey's pleasure it was finally cooling down a lot more, especially at night. He had told her nothing about himself apart from the fact that he had been doing this a long time and before that he was in combat. Didn't say what year, didn't exaggerate much. He couldn't explain the hell he had been through.

She was sitting to the side of him, occasionally looking up from the map to see his handsome face. He had stopped shooting, but he was still looking around with the scope of his gun.

She took in his features, always, when he wasn't paying attention.

His blonde hair was always combed over and styled, which she couldn't understand how it was never messed up. He had a little bit of stubble growing on his cheeks from not shaving in a few days, and his mustache was becoming less prominent because of it. His eyebrows were furrowed, causing small wrinkles to form on his forehead. He had small scratches and a few bruises littering his cheeks and neck. He was wearing a gray shirt and khaki pants. His shirt hugged tightly onto his muscular frame, his sleeves almost too tight for his big arms. Same for his pants, they were _so_ fucking tight for his thighs.

Goddamn was he fucking good looking.

She didn't realize she was becoming attracted to him until she started to look his way when he wasn't paying attention. Yeah, sometimes he was annoying but when he was loudly killing zombies, or saying some stupid shit while doing it. Sometimes she couldn't help but to laugh while he was saying that shit. She slowly started to find herself more and more attracted to the man sitting a few feet away from her. She didn’t know if it was the looks, his can-do fuck you personality, or just the combination of things.

In the six years that she had been in this mess, she had never met a man hardened, but still caring at the same time.

She had never met a man who hadn't forced himself onto her.

Dempsey was a good man, definitely one of the best men she had ever met.

"Darlin', I know I'm pretty, but I'm gonna have to charge you if you keep staring at me." He took his eye away from the scope, and turned his head towards her, with a cheeky grin on his stupid, handsome face.

"Sorry.. zoned out. Was thinkin'.." She looked back down at the map, fiddling with the pen in her hand.

"Bout me?" He chuckled leaning the rifle against the wall and taking a seat on the far end of the couch.

"No, Jackass." _Shit.. yeah I was._ "Dead keep fucking slowing us down. Probably gonna be another month and 3 weeks till we get there. We're only in South Carolina." She sighed, rubbing her hand over her forehead.

"Shit happens. We'll get there when we get there. Gives us more time to prepare, Missy." He put his hands behind his head, stretching out on the couch.

He glanced over at her, her hand still resting over her eyes. She was dressed in a tight black tank top and blue jeans that made him want to just cut them right off her body. Her long blonde hair wasn’t pulled back into a ponytail for once, and it rested near her bellybutton. He was glad he had a good companion to work along side of, and also a fucking sexy one.

Yeah, he still did miss Takeo and Nikolai. Man, did he miss those guys; but working with Missy wasn't all that bad to him. She could handle herself, and she had his back whenever they were fighting the dead. She's saved his ass a few times, actually.

His least favorite time was when he had left the campfire to go take a piss. Two freak-bags had come up behind him, and caught him—literally—with his pants down. She heard him yell “shit!”, and was there in a heartbeat. He’s still unsure if she saw his cock or not, which wasn’t under the circumstances he wanted.

Melissa was very slim and muscular, with a nice toned ass. Her chest was almost too big for her small frame, but he loved it. Especially while she was killing freak-bags... going up steps.. never mind.

He knew that she had gone through some shit. She never fully came out and said that she was raped, but he knew she was. It made his blood boil. Why did it make his blood boil? Was it because he cared for her and couldn't admit it or was it because she was a small woman in her twenties? He wasn't sure. He knew for damn sure he would never make a move on her because it might make her relive the past, or make her think he was forcing himself onto her. He wasn't sure.

"We'll find your sister, Miss." he spoke softly, reaching out to pat her on the shoulder. She removed her hand from her eyes and looked at him. There was so much pain in her beautiful blue eyes. There was so many unsaid stories and words that he kind of wish she would share with him.

"And then I'm gonna help you get back to wherever the fuck you came from, Dempsey." She smiled.

"What do you mean wherever I came from?" He pauses before speaking. How the fuck did she know that he wasn't from here?

"I've met another person like you before. This is just another world where shits going down; another time period. I met a guy, who was just as confused but more upfront about it. Hell, Tank, you look at cars on the roads like their from year 3000." She stated, acting like this was the most normal fucking conversation in the world.

"Who did you meet." His voice was cold. His smile was gone, and his face was a firm scowl.

"It was about two years ago.. I think.. Rich-somethin’? German? He explained it wasn't his dimension and he was here on accident. I helped him out for a few days to get back to his teleporter. I was just travelin’ and I found him. He was hurt, I patched him up and he admitted that he needed my help." Her tone was confused, and her face was a bit scared by the way Dempsey was looking at her.

"When were done with all this.. you're taking me to that teleporter. I don't care how fucking far it is, I need to get there." He spat harshly, standing up, and beginning to walk down the stairs.

“Dempsey!” She shouted as he walked away, but he paid no mind to her. He needed a few minutes to think.

His anger wasn't directed towards her. It was toward Richtofen. Of course he had been here. Of course it was another part of the fucking game.

But why was this goddamn game so much different?

Why was there no points?

No ammo unless you found it yourself?

No resting for a few days?

And why did the pain of hurting yourself from falling, scraping or bruising never stop hurting?

Where the fuck was the teleporter?

———

He started to snoop around the house some more, even though they had already gathered what supplies were there. He just needed a few minutes of silence to think.

It wasn't supposed to be this way.

He wasn't supposed to be in this dimension. He was damn sure that Richtofen was probably trying to get to him, but that could take years.

Richtofen would never let him get away so easily, and after all they did need his help to continue through the tasks.

He leaned himself against the cold wood wall and rubbed his hand over his forehead. Why the fuck does this shit gotta be so difficult all the time?

He took a moment to collect himself, then walked back to the third floor. He must've been down stairs for about 30 minutes, because the sun had set and Melissa was laying on the floor, blanket covering her small frame, and her head resting on one of the pillows that was from the couch.

They always slept in the same place, close to each other. Just in case something went wrong, or they had to leave quickly. He told her to take the fucking couch, too.

> _Stubborn midget._

He sat down on the couch, and started to remove his boots. Her back was turned towards him, but she was no more than three feet away from him. He sighed, undoing the laces of his boots, then placing them to the side of the couch.

"Missy, take the fuckin' couch. I know you ain't sleepin'." He nudged her with his foot and she sighed.

"Sleep on the couch, Dempsey. I got it last time. I'm fine down here." She was fiddling with her hands, especially her left one, looking at her half-missing finger.

"Didn't mean to snap at you. That fucker has caused me a lot of pain. More pain then I can even remember.." He started, his words becoming softer toward the end. He wish he could remember his life before he was here, or any of the other fucked up places he had been. All he can remember is being a lab rat and killing the undead. He wasn’t sure if he was married, had kids, or hell—what his name really was.

"Gotcha." Her response was simple, monotone. More of a 'end of discussion so you don't bite my head off again' statement.

"Sleep on the fuckin' couch, Missy." He gruffly said again, grabbing the last pillow and stepped over her. He threw it down next to her head, and laid on the floor, about three feet from her. He untucked his shirt, and undid his pant button.

No ill intent; it just made him more comfortable to sleep in, and he sure as hell wasn't stripping down to his underwear incase they had to get out of that building fast. He never used a blanket, either. He was always hot whenever he slept.

She sighed, removing the blanket from her, grabbed her pillow and moved up to the couch. He couldn't help but to notice that she had taken off her pants while he had been downstairs, and she was just wearing her tank top and a pair of boy-short underwear. He turned his gaze back up to the ceiling, not wanting to be caught staring at her.

She got comfortable on the couch, then spoke with a gentle tone; "I'm sorry, Tank. We'll figure that shit out." He sighed, turning his bright blue eyes back to her own. They stared at each other for a minute, not saying a word.

Then, he spoke, not breaking eye contact with her.

"Once we get your sister, I'm gone. You take me to that teleporter and we carry on with our shitty ass lives. Forget this ever happened. This is nothin' but a bump in the road."


End file.
